


Graduation Day and the Aftermath

by nightwingingit



Series: TimKon Pre52 [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Donna dies like in canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tim and Conner in that closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: The breath had been knocked out of Tim, he could just barely make out Conner’s face thanks to the light coming in from the cracks between the door.“Superboy.” Tim stated winded, he has no idea why Conner has rushed to him or why he’s holding him so tightly.  Conner had been knocked out as well but had received no major injuries, “You’re awake.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the comic book clips, they're there if you want to!
> 
> All the clips are on the same page!

[Clip from Titans/Young Justice: Graduation day](http://night-fiction.tumblr.com/post/159577754956/timkon-panels-2)

 

“Masks stay  **_on_ ** !  Unless its  **_medical_ ** \-- I want masks to stay on!” Dick shouted to all of the medical staff and superheroes in the vicinity.

 

Was this even real?  Basically half of the Titans and Young Justice were on stretchers!  Argent, Jesse Quick, Bart, to name a few and Cyborg was torn in half!

 

Everything was moving so fast and Tim was grateful to have Nightwing there to take the reigns as leader but he remained at his side silently.

 

“Tim you should sit down and rest.” Tim was about to protest when Dick rested his hand on his shoulder, “You need your strength for when we fight again.”

 

Robin solemnly nodded and allowed himself to find a corner in which he could sit quietly.  He was tired yes, tense, fatigued, worried, all of those but there was nothing he could do right now.  Many of their heavy hitters were taken out.  This meant they had to think of something else and that was where Tim’s specialties lied.  Something- That was when a rush of air that slammed into him and before he knew it he was in a closet, body tightly pressed against Superboys form.

 

The breath had been knocked out of Tim, he could just barely make out Conner’s face thanks to the light coming in from the cracks between the door.

 

“Superboy.” Tim stated winded, he has no idea why Conner has rushed to him or why he’s holding him so tightly.  Conner had been knocked out as well but had received no major injuries, “You’re awake.”

 

“You-” Conner started burying his face in Tim’s neck, Tim tensed.  What was this? 

 

He doesn’t want to but that spark of hope ignites in him.  They’d always pretended that kiss on Apokolips didn’t happen.  Ever since Conner had come to him and told him that he valued their friendship, Tim didn’t dare want more.  Didn’t dare think that...

 

He’d given up long ago so why-

 

“You  **_weren’t there_ ** when I woke up.” Conner rasped, “Rob, I was so worried about you.”

 

Kon hugged Tim closer, his deep breaths at Tim’s neck making him shiver.  His hands, trapped between him and Conner, clenched.

 

“What are you-”  

 

“ **_Tim_ ** .” Conner said in a low pleading voice, like he wanted him, needed him.  He pushed Tim harder into the wall and Tim groaned, but it was good, the pain a welcome distraction from all of this noise in his head.

 

Conner pulled him up and Tim’s legs automatically wrapped around Conner’s waist.  Conner’s holding him up, and, fu- was this really happening?  Conner ground his hips into Tim’s and Tim body responds back quick and unabashed.

 

All the while Conner is kissing Tim breathless.  Tim reaches, hugs Conner tight, trying to pull him impossibly closer. 

 

“I-” Tim tries to say, “It’s not the **_time_ ** \- f-for this… we  **_need_ ** to… we’re in the hospi-”

 

Conner kisses him until he can’t form any more words and Tim honestly doesn’t want to stop either.

 

He’s wanted this so much for so long.  Conner feels hot, strong, unyielding, just as he’d always imagined.  Conner kisses rough and invasive and is everything Tim needs right now.

 

Conner’s clothes are gone, Tim’s are pulled off seconds later and they’re still against the wall and Tim can feel Conner’s length against his own as Conner holds him up with one hand and strokes them both together with the other and it feels **_so_ ** good.

 

Tim wants to cry out but Conner’s kisses are just so breathtaking he’s light headed and overstimulated and he definitely can’t think straight, only about Kon and how he wants it so bad.  He wants him so bad.

 

It’s over in minutes, they cum by Conner’s hand and it's exhilarating.  So exhilarating.  Until it’s not.

 

They come down from their high, Conner let’s go of him and slowly sets Tim down.

 

The moment of pure passion is over.  When his feet plant onto the ground Tim pushes Conner away from him and Conner let’s him, a frown on both their faces as what just happened sinks in.

 

“You-” Tim is gasping for breath still but he recovers quickly.  He was going to say something but instead quickly and quietly cleaned himself off and put his Robin suit back on.  Conner watched him attentively before doing the same himself, shocked at his own actions.

 

“It’s not-” Tim started.

 

‘the **_time_ ** for this.’ he thought.

 

“That wasn’t-” He tried again.

 

‘how I  **_wanted_ ** our first time to  **_be_ ** .’ especially his first time touching and being so close with  **_Conner_ ** .  How could he say he didn’t want their first time like that to be in a  **_closet_ ** after a  **_life or death_ ** situation? 

 

That’s right.  This whole thing.  It wasn’t important right now.  None of it was compared to the big picture.

 

“People are out there injured and in danger right now Conner.  We shouldn’t be-” Tim paused for words because what  **_was_ ** that even?  What were they even doing?! “- **_in_ ** here.  We should be out there helping.  Dumb.  So dumb.  So so so dumb.  I can’t  **_believe_ ** we- and in a  **_closet_ ** .  That was  **_dumb_ ** .”  He crossed his arms and turned away from Conner as the boy finished putting on his suit.

 

“I know.  I heard you the **_first_ ** three times.” Conner replied finally a frown on his own face as Tim’s mood sank in and the reality of the situation slowly dawned on him.  Or at least Tim hoped it did.

 

“ **_Crazy_ ** dumb, crazy,  **_stupid_ ** sticking fingers into  **_light sockets_ ** kind of dumb.” Tim festered, he was supposed to be thinking up ways to fight, ways to  **_help_ ** .

 

“I’m  **_clear_ ** on the ‘dumb’ part.” Conner retorted strapping his shoes on.  

 

With Conner fully dressed Tim exited the room.  Nobody seemed to have noticed their absence, too caught up in fixing broken bones and circuits in Cyborgs case, as they should be.

 

Tim steeled himself as Conner followed behind him.  Tim didn’t look at him, knowing he was behind him.  He wouldn’t give into his impulses again.  Tim switched completely into Robin mode.  They needed to talk business; their team and Nightwings team.  They needed to decide what to do next.  

 

Love and personal matters needed to be pushed aside.  It wasn’t the  **_time._ **

 

No matter how Tim felt he didn’t want that hindering his thought process when they were all in such a dangerous position.  Being distracted was not an option, and this  **_thing_ ** , whatever it was between Conner and him, none of that was more important than the  **_good of the teams_ ** or the  **_good of the people_ ** .

 

\---

 

Donna Troy dies soon after and thus marked the break up of the Titans and Young Justice.

 

The new title of Teen Titans picks up members of Tim’s team.

 

\---

 

[Rewriting of this scene from Teen Titans (2003) #1](http://night-fiction.tumblr.com/post/159577754956/timkon-panels-2)

 

They hadn’t spoken since that day.  Nothing seemed to be important after that.  Donna had died.  They had a funeral.  Everyone was there.  Cassie cried.  Everything was over.  

 

And now… Conner doesn’t know.  He doesn’t think any of them do really do.  Him, Cassie, Bart, and Tim… they were all brought to Titans Tower.  All prospective members of some team.  All reluctant because it still  **_hurt_ ** .

 

Donna had died.  Everything had broken apart.  The wound was still there and none of them wanted to touch it so they all tread lightly with each other not knowing what would cause the other to hurt and withdraw.

 

Conner stared out his window at the nightlife of the city.  He’s been living with the Kents at the farm.  Clark even got him a secret identity now but for some reason it’s not home.  Not really.  

 

When he thinks of home he doesn’t really know if he even knows what that means.  The lab he’d been created in?  Definitely not.  Hawaii?  He doesn’t know.  He thinks of that time way back when Bart, Tim and him were sleeping in sleeping bags together in Mt. Justice.  That felt like maybe it was ‘home’, at least for a little while it had.

 

Conner hears the tapping of something mechanical in the Tower and decides to go check it out.  He finds Tim sitting in one of the living areas typing away at his computer.  That familiar look of concentration was just a little bit comforting.

 

“ **_Robin_ ** .  Sorry I thought… You’re still awake?” He asked awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

 

“It’s only  **_three_ ** .” Tim replied.

 

If Conner had been in a less somber mood he would have snickered, “The Batman teach you how  **_not_ ** to sleep?” 

 

“Felt a little  **_cooped up_ ** in my room.  Thought I’d check my email.”  Tim resumed typing and Conner couldn’t help but stare.  Tim had grown a bit but still looked familiar, still wore the red and green, yellow and black, his hair had grown a bit more but that was about it.

 

“Did you  **_want_ ** something?”  Tim finally stopped typing to look up.

 

Tim observed Conner in that moment as well.  His clothes have changed, he just wears a black shirt with an S and some jeans now.  No straps or belts, a very simple new look.  He didn’t have gloves or even that stubbly chin anymore.  Tim doesn’t really mind, he just thinks about how things change, how **_people_ ** can change. 

 

And he doesn’t let his mind linger on what happened last time they were alone together because everything was different now.  People had died.

 

“... Why did we all come  **_here?_ ** ” Tim asks.  He’s asking Conner as much as he’s asking himself.

 

“I…” Conner starts.  Tim watches as Conner looks down and wrings his hands together, “I’ve been asking myself that **_same_ ** question.”

 

And it’s like… finally Conner has someone to talk to about this, he feels a bit of ease and comradery when he’s with Tim, he always has,“It’s like everyone’s trying to  **_shove_ ** the entire weight of the  **_world_ ** on our  **_shoulders_ ** .”

 

“We’re going to  **_bear_ ** it  **_sooner_ ** or  **_later_ ** anyway.  I guess that’s what we’re here for.” Tim says in an almost empty voice.  Small, young voice, even to Conner’s ears. 

 

“I don’t know… none of us came to this  **_tower_ ** because our  **_mentors_ ** told us to.” Conner replies.

 

Tim turned away from Conner feigning as if he just needed to to go now but really they both knew that Conner’s words were hitting home and showing emotions… It was always hard for Tim to be vulnerable in front of anyone.  But Conner was Tim’s best friend, so Tim wasn’t retreating just… he just couldn’t let anyone see his face right now.  

 

Conner continues, his fist touching Tim’s shoulder gently.  The fact that Conner knows that that’s all it takes, all Tim needs, not too much contact, but just enough, enough to know Conner was there for him as well as cement the reality of all of this, “We  **_came_ ** here because we’re  **_friends_ ** , right?  …You gotta give me a reason to  **_stick_ ** around, Robin.”  

 

Tim takes this in as Conner watches his back, looking for a sign, any little sign from Tim, that he’s read him right.  That right now wasn’t the time to press about what had happened in that closet between them.  That right now they needed each other to lean on and hurt with.  That right now Tim… Tim isn’t emotionally ready for anything more right now.  Not when they were all still grieving, not when things was changing and they were changing and the world was weighing on all of them so heavily.

 

But  **_Tim_ ** still needed **_him_ ** ,  **_he_ ** still needed  **_Tim_ ** , and for now, they could be this.  Friends.

 

“ **_Friends_ ** .  You’re smarter than you look.” Tim replied, the voice was not cold, it was not Robin on business, it was his Rob, it was Tim.

 

A small smile crosses Kons lips, “I know.”

 

Tim turns around to face Conner.

 

“Brngg!”  Tim’s computer beeped interrupting them.

 

An email from an unknown source is there and when they open it…

 

“Check it out.  Fifty percent strong-as-steel kryptonian genes.  And fifty percent human… no way.”

 

“Wait.  That’s not right.  That can’t be right!  Somebody’s messing with us!”

 

Conner’s human half, 50 percent of his DNA, was Lex Luthor's.

**Author's Note:**

> They're both mutually pining idiots aren't they? Emotionally stunted as well but they're trying.


End file.
